


Just Wait

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo gets good advice from Derek.





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

If it had been Jo's choice she would be working or eating junk food while watching trashy Lifetime movies. It hadn't been her choice where she would go for Christmas. She won't use the word celebrate because she didn't do that. She was at the Dream House and of course everyone was ignoring her. So, she ended up sitting on the stairs outside. It was nice. It wasn't too cold outside and the view was amazing. Jo could see the stars and the city. It smelled like pine. It was the most peaceful Jo had felt in a long time. 

"What are you doing out here?" Jo jumps when she hears the voice. "Oh, sorry." She sees Dr. Shepherd appoarching her. 

"You're fine. I was in my own little world I guess." 

He sits down by her. "Needed a little fresh air?" 

Jo shakes her head. "I'm a resident surronded by abunch of attendings."

"We're not the best at including new people. Just give it time." He then handed her a fuzzy blue blanket. "Consider this a peace offering." 

Jo takes it and smiles. "Thank you. For all of that." Jo raps the blanket around herself. The two sit in silnce for a few mintues before Jo asks. "I don't have to worry about Alex and Meredith right?" 

Dr. Shepherd laughs. "No, trust me there's nothing to worry about there. Alex looks at you in a way I've never seen him look at anyone before. Not even his ex-wife." His eyes then widen. "You know about her right?"

Jo decides to have fun with him. "What? Alex was married?" She watches as his face freezes in shock and maybe fear too. Jo then laughs. "I'm kidding. I know all about Izzie and the tragic tale." 

He lets out a sigh of reflief. "Oh, good." He pats her back. "I like you Wilson. Everyone else will too once they give you a chance." 

"I hope so."


End file.
